After The Fact
by Fun in the Sun-Summer Writes
Summary: 30 prompt challenge. Follows Harry through his life after the final battle. Has mentions of homosexual relationships. May turn into a mutli-chap fic of about 30,000 words. Rating may go up to M, because of language
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ I got this from a prompt search off Google that lead me to a livejournal. I have the web address if anyone wants it. It was from a list of 25 prompts and 5 writer's choice. This is what I came up with. I really like what I have, and I think I maybe able to create a multi-chapter fic from this. As of right now this is not complete, but it shouldn't be too long until it is. Every time I finish a chunk of writing I will upload it as a new chapter. Then once finished I will combined it into one. If I do post this as a mutlti-chapter fic, I will upload the multi-chap as a new story with a different title. The multi-chap should be 30,000 words or more (if I stick with my hope of at least 1,000 words per prompt).

**AN2: **I only added like three words to Funeral so you don't have to re-read the rest.

* * *

**_Evidence:_**

Harry walks into his bedroom, after a long day of work. Ginny is already asleep, so he doesn't turn on the light. He just strips down to his underwear and climbs into bed. He rolls over to watch Ginny as she sleeps. Harry thinks about how their relationship has changed over the past few months. He had started picking up more shifts at work and working later. Ginny had become distant. When she wasn't with one of her friends, she was at the Burrow with her mother. They only see each other in the morning.

The next morning Ginny wakes before him. She goes about her morning routine before heading to the kitchen to start some breakfast. Harry wakes up not long after she has left the room. He barely opens his eyes as he gets up from bed, grabbing his glasses from the side table. He sits on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, trying to shake the sleep from his mind. He glances up at the clock and sees something on the table next to it. He picks it up. It is a watch and not one that he owns. He tries to think back on if he has ever had someone in his bedroom. He can't think of any incidents, nor can he think of any friends owning the watch.

He walks into the kitchen. "What is this?" he asks, throwing a watch in front of her.

"Harry, I can explain," she pleads; her eyes fill with tears.

"Get out," he whispers coldly.

"Harry please," Ginny has tears running down her face now.

"Leave," Harry's voice doesn't rise from the cold whisper, "Now."

"Harry," Ginny tries again.

Harry shakes his head, "You will be gone by the time I get back," with that, Harry leaves the kitchen. He walks out the front door and down the street.

He wanders the local park for a few hours before returning home. He walks in the door, expecting Ginny to still be in the house. She isn't. Harry walks into the bedroom to see if she had left anything. Ginny didn't take most of her things. He checks the bathroom and sees her toothbrush is still in the holder by the sink. He can also see the clothes she wore yesterday on the floor.

With a murmured spell, Ginny's things are flying into a trunk, packing themselves. The trunk slams shut with a bang and flies out the room. It lands outside the front door.

Once done, the room looks empty. Harry can see where Ginny's stuff is missing. There is an empty hole on the shelf where her pictures stood. The dresser is open and devoid of robes. The bathroom is free of clutter. Harry walks through the rest of the flat, trying to find what is missing. The teakettle is no longer on the stove. The mantle is free of picture frames. The blanket on the sofa is gone. The house is barren.

Harry collapses at the kitchen table, sobbing.

_**I'm Here:**_

Harry doesn't leave his house for days. He shuts the flat down, closing the floo and putting up wards. On the fifth day, he takes down the wards. He still doesn't open the floo and he doesn't open the door to anyone that came knocking. He lays in bed, or he curls up on one of the chairs in the living room. He doesn't look at the mantle, where he knows all their pictures are missing. He uses the guest bathroom, so he doesn't have to see the empty holder where her tooth brush once stood.

One week after the incident, he opens the floo. He sits at the kitchen; his head in his arms. Hermione is the first one to come through.

"Harry," she says. "I heard what happened."

"Hermione," his voice catches.

"Oh Harry," she goes to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm here." He sobs in his best friend's arms.

_**Funeral:**_

"Harry did you read the paper?"

"No, why?"

"Luna's father died yesterday."

The day is cold and grey. All are dressed in black, except one. She is wearing blue. Her dress is a light blue, the blue of a new morning. Her long, blonde hair is hanging down her back. She stands up. "I love my father, and I live for him." Those are her only words for the day. As she leaves, the sun peaks out from behind the clouds. The last thing that is heard from her before she disappears is her soft twinkling laughter.

_**Puppy Love:**_

After three months, it looks like Harry is moving on. He has met a man, Ray. They have gone out two times. Their thrid date is in Diagon Alley; the first time they have left Muggle London.

"Ron, you will never believe what I just saw," Neville says as he sits down at a table with Ron in the Leaky Cauldron.

"What did you see Nev?" Ron sets his glass down, interested.

"Harry and some _guy_," Neville's face is scandalous as he whispers the last word.

"Do you not know?" Ron pickcs his drink back up, thinking to himself, _That's old news, Nev._

Neville has a confused look, "No?" He draws the word out into a question.

"Harry is moving on."

Ron and Neville smile when they see a green-eyed man walk past the store window with a man next to him; both men are laughing and have bright smiles.

_**Gloves:**_

The package comes during dinner. Harry is setting the roast onto the table when the owl taps on the window. He lets it in. The owl is carrying a package. Harry removes the package, and the owl flies out the window again.

"Who's it from Harry?" Ron asks around a mouthful of food.

"Ray," Harry answers absentmindedly; he is reading the card. His face breaks out into a bright smile as he opens the package. They are sitting in tissue paper. "He remembered."

_**Magic:**_

He shows up just before noon. Harry answers the door with a smile, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to whisk you away for our date," Ray responds. His smile is wide, face cocked, and blue eyes bright.

"Let me just get my coat," Harry turns back into the house. They both walk out the door; Harry turns back to ward the door. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." They walk down the street as the snow falls. They are holding hands, both content to walk in silence.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" Ray places a small kiss on his lips.

"Come on, we are going to be late." Rays tugs on his hand and quickens their pace.

Ray takes them to a park. As they walk, the snow lessens. Then, as if stepping from one world to the next, they cross into a bright sunny garden. Harry is amazed, "How?"

"Magic."

_**Storm:**_

Their relationship sets into a pattern. Both Harry and Ray are happy. Harry thinks that he has found the one. The one that will always be his; the one that he will always belong to. they are wrong. This is just the calm before the storm.

_**Secret:**_

"Hermione?" Harry calls, walking into her flat.

"I'm in the back," Harry walks into the office. "Harry! You'll never believe," she stops abruptly, when she sees his face. He looks like his hear had been ripped from his chest. It is painful to look at him. "Harry? What's wrong?" She walks to him and puts her hand on his.

"I think Ray," he pauses, shakes his head, and takes a deep breath. "I don't think Ray is happy."

"Did something happened?" Hermione tries to recall if there were ever a moment when Ray did not have a smile on his face.

"I ask him," Harry looks away from her face, "About his day, and he turns the conversation back on me. He never answers any of my questions. He just evades," Harry takes a shuddering breath before continuing. "I'm worried that he is keeping secrets. That he is," Harry doesn't continue. He sobs. Hermione wraps her arms around him and holds as he cries.

"I hope he isn't keeping secrets from you, Harry," she whispers.

_**Tower Block:**_

"So, Harry what do you say?" Ray beams. "Move in together?"

"Ray," Harry starts. He wants to move in with him, really he does, but Harry is worried. Harry can't stop recalling all the times he felt as if Ray were holding things back. Harry looks at Ray. Ray's face was the happiest he had seen it in a while. "Ray, I don't-"

"Come on Harry. We practically live together as it is," Ray interrupts. He voice has a sharp edge. A feeling that doesn't match his expression.

"No Ray. It's too soon. Can I have some time to think on it?" Harry hopes that Ray will grant him the time he needs to think.

Ray's face turn cold, "I don't see why you need it."

"Ray, I can't. After what happened. I don't want to go through that pain. Please, Ray, don't make me go through it again."

"You need to get over that. We are not the same person. I won't do that," Rays stands up. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

* * *

_**AN:** _I would love your honest opinion of this when you review. Also, please see my profile for my summer updating schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_ **Y'all have no idea how tired I am. I tired to make it three pages in word. Almost got there. Well here it is!

* * *

**_Cry:_**

"Ray?" Harry asks. "Where are we going?" They are walking down the street in Muggle London.

"You'll love it. I promise," Ray smiles. "Just wait a few more minutes."

"Ray, I don't think," Harry cuts himself off.

"Don't think what?"

He shakes his head, "Never mind. It's not important."

They stop at a street corner, waiting to cross.

"Hey Ray," Harry grabs his hands. "We need...I need to ask you something."

"What is it babe?"

"Are you," Harry doesn't continue.

Ray drops his hand. "Am I what?" He has a sharp edge to his voice.

Harry's voice is soft when he continues, "Still committed to me?" Harry glances quickly at Ray's face and then looks back at the ground.

"Why?" Ray's tone is hard. "Why would you ask me that? What have I done to make you think I don't want to be part of this?"

"I'm sorry," Harry grabs Ray's hand. Ray wrenches his hand out of his grasp. Harry gives a little sob.

"No! I won't stand for this. I have done everything for you. I waited until you were over Ginny. I took this at your pace. I was every single thing you needed," Ray runs his hand through his hair. "Shit Harry, what more do you want?"

"Please Ray, I'm just worried that you want someone else," Harry keeps his gaze on his feet. "I'm scared that you want to leave me."

"Harry, you need to stop that! I'm tired of always having to go through this," Ray shakes his head. "God dammit Harry, I can't keep doing this."

"Ray?" Harry brings his gaze up, looking Ray in the eye.

"I think what we need to do is take a break."

"No," Harry chokes. "Ray, that wasn't what I wanted."

"It's what I want Harry. I think we need to separate."

"Ray, why?"

"Harry, you don't trust me. No matter what I do, you are always questioning me."

"I…I didn't know. I can stop," Harry pleads. "Please Ray.

"No Harry. It's not just that. You still haven't gotten over Ginny," Ray looks away from Harry's face. "I heard your conversation with Hermione."

"What?"

"I heard what you said about me. How you think I am cheating on you. Then I asked you to move in with me. I thought that would prove to you that I wanted us to be together. What more do I have to do to prove that to you?"

"Ray, please stop," Harry's voice sounds broken.

"Stop? You want me to stop?" Ray's voice rises. "What do you want me to stop doing? I am speaking the truth. I am telling you how it is."

"Ray," Harry reaches for his hand.

Ray puts his hands into his pockets. "Good bye Harry." Ray turns and walks away. Harry keeps silent as he watches him leave.

* * *

All reviews are appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_ I am updating now because I don't know if I will have the time to write more today. Also, I added this as chapter three again.

_**Lost:**_

"Harry? What's happening?" Hermione looks around the flat. It is a mess, there are take-away cartons lying everywhere. "Why haven't you been answering?" Harry is lying on the sofa, wrapped in a quilt.

"'Mione, please," his voice is faint.

"Oh, Harry," she rushes over to him. She can't believe what she is seeing,_ Harry looks so lost. _Hermione frowns as she sits on the edge of the couch. She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Harry," she says again. "Please talk to me."

Harry shakes his head and buries himself deeper under the quilt. "Harry," Hermione sighs.

"I can't," is the muffled reply.

"That's okay," Hermione smiles lightly, "I can wait."

"Okay, now talk," Hermione says as she sets down a cup of tea in front of him. It is a few hours later and they are sitting at Harry's kitchen table.

"Ray left," are Harry's only words. He glances up, only to see her staring intently at him.

"Harry," Hermione looks down at her cup. "I'm sorry." They sit in silence for a few moments. "Why?" Hermione finally asks.

"It's all my fault," Harry sobs, shaking his head. "I...I caused him to leave. I pushed him too far. I-" Harry breaks off, sobbing.

_Fantasy:_

Harry awakens. He is sleeping in his bed. It has been a week since Hermione first talked to him about Ray. Harry recalls his dream. He was sitting on a blanket in a field. There was a basket and food on the blanket also. He heard laughter, such sweet laughter that he is almost brought to tears remembering it. He looked up, trying to find the source. He saw a flash of blue running into a stand of trees. Harry took off after it. He entered the trees and stopped, listening for the laughter again. He heard it coming from deeper within the trees. He chased after it. He ran for so long, and each time he thought he had lost the voice, it laughed again, ever deeper in the woods. He ran until it got dark. When he was about to give up he saw a soft glow. He followed that glow to a little cottage. He walked into the cottage. The place was filled with light and laughter. Harry didn't recognize any of the people in the room, but he didn't feel nervous. He was content. He took a seat on an open couch. He closed his eyes and just relished in the warmth of the light and the sound of the laughter. He can't decide if the dream was a nightmare or a fantasy. Harry doesn't fall back to sleep that night.

**AN: **Thank you for reading and please review. See my profile for updating schedule. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**an:**_**here is what I have for today, I may write some cal/harry later**

_**Search:**_

Her eyes snap open. She takes a deep breath, _I know what I need to do_.

She grabs a piece of parchment from her desk and a quill. She starts to draw, _I know him._

She steps back and studies her picture. She gasps, "It's him."

**_Door:_**

She walks up to the house, parchment in hand. She glances from drawing to the house and back again. She raises her hand to knock, but still unsure she checks the picture again. Resolved that the two are the same, she knocks.

He opens the door, expecting Hermione to be there once again to coax him out of the house. This time it is not her; it is some other girl. He looks into her face, "Luna? W hat are you doing here?"

"Harry," her smile is wide; it brightens her face. "Do you need my help?"


	5. an: please read, sorry again

AN: Sorry, I know I am not supposed to do this, but y'all don't get alerts when I just switch out a chapter. So I added more to chapter one: i only updated Funeral, and it was like three lines of dialog, so y'all don't have to read it you don't want to.


End file.
